


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, Jackson Wang-centric, Kim Namjoon | RM & Jackson Wang are Best Friends, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin are Best Friends, Kim Taehyung | V is So Done, M/M, Magic, Merpeople, Merperson Jackson, Merperson Yugyeom, Modern Royalty, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Park Jimin (BTS)-centric, Prince Park Jimin (BTS)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 18:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20030170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	Untitled

**5:30 PM**

"Your majesty!"

Jimin looked up from where he was sitting on the beach to see Taehyung running towards him.He couldn't help but laugh a little._He can't but worry about me can he?_He thought to himself.Jimin slowly got up and brushed himself off and started to walk in the younger man's direction.

Eventually Taehyung stopped in front of him to catch his breath.It was Jimin was used to seeing by now but didn't mean he wasn't a little amused by it.


End file.
